Restrict Me
by Cooked Sashimi
Summary: -noncanon drabblelike story- Kyuubi's punishment for her various crimes was not to be sealed into Naruto by the shinigami. She instead had to live out one human lifespan of her own, an ENTIRE human lifespan. Slight LightxFemKyuubixL
1. Prison

"_FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY VIA THE DESTRUCTION OF KONOHA, THERE IS ONLY ONE POSSIBLE PUNISHMENT" the shinigami king yelled. She couldn't tell whether it was for some sort of prestigious effect or if the skeletal being spoke that way normally._

_Every fleeting thought seemed to drain from her mind with his next words, however,_

"_YOU, KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, WILL LIVE OUT THE SCENTENCE OF ONE HUMAN LIFE ENTIRELY… NOW, BEGONE!_

_Only one thought remained in the young (by demon standards) kyuubi's mind._

"_fuck."_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Kyuubi groaned, rolling out of bed before getting ready to go to school. It was _that_ dream again, from the day of her imprisonment.

Technically she wasn't supposed to know that she was a millennia-old demon, she was supposed to live out her sentence in utter ignorance at the whims of those damned shinigami.

She sighed, munching away at her bland cereal.

Since they had given her memory back for reasons of 'good behavior,' everything seemed to lose its taste.

She had lived this life, this lie, for 16 years; and frankly

She was fucking sick of it.

You'd think she'd just go and commit suicide if it was that terrible, but no. It wasn't that simple for her. When the shinigami said 'one human life **entirely**' they meant that she had to live out the allotted time given to her human form at birth.

_Fucking shnigami and their stupid eyes,_ she thought

This meant she had to be careful, _really _careful, as to not die before her given time in some mugging or freak accident.

On her 14th birthday a shinigami showed up. The slug-like creature scared the living shit out of her before returning her memories. Then it just pissed her off.

She was happy without the knowledge that if she dies even a second before her time she'd be schlepped off into another human infant and so on until one would complete their cycle.

Why the fuck did they have to bother with telling her anything?

Since then, she had been training her weak body to handle her bounds of new taijutsu knowledge. She had tried accessing her chakra but found little available, _the bastards…_ the only thing she could do was enhance her speed and heal her body, but apparently chakra wasn't as malleable in this world anyway,

_Guess it's better than nothing_

There was one interesting detail she was glad to know, she couldn't be killed by a shinigami's death note. Why? Apparently some shinigami were taking bets on how long she would take to complete her sentence and they didn't want anyone rigging the contest_._

With that in mind she also carried knives, many more than a normal person should.

She stepped out of her small apartment, long crimson hair ruffling in the wind, it's length almost reached her knees; coupled with her dark, maroon eyes and formidable stature (a good 5'10") she managed to impose a fairly demonic presence. Something she found extremely ironic.

She approached the classroom; it was her first day at To-Oh University, despite it being the middle of the year. Since her memories returned, her grades were flawless; though she didn't care, even if they weren't from her perspective every day was just another day in prison.

The parents the shinigami had assigned her to had sent her off to Japan for college so they could fulfill their own youthful desires, something that pleased the young demon very much.

The teacher beckoned her to enter.

"While this may seem unusual so late in the year, we have a new student joining us!" the teacher's gleeful tone disgusted the demon but she retained an impassive expression.

The excited professor continued, "everyone please welcome Ryuuzaki Kyuu!" he clapped until a few students joined in. Kyuubi's expression didn't falter, she just sighed.

"Now then, Ryuuzaki-san, why don't you take that seat behind Yagami-san?"

She almost glared at him, "who?"

"The boy over there," he pointed to a young auburn-haired boy who seemed lost in his own thoughts, "Yagami, raise your hand,"

The boy rose his arm halfway for a moment before returning to stare out the window.

That was when she saw it.

She couldn't help but break into a feral grin as she walked over to her new seat.

Behind this Yagami boy was a shinigami, a fucking shinigami.

She had a way out now.

Her grin had maintained it's valor as she sank into the chair, until a finger poker her shoulder from behind.

"Kyuu-chan?"

she turn, noticing for the first time (since the shinigami was covering him before) the odd looking boy that sat behind her. It wasn't that the boy looked that odd, it was more the way he was sitting; with his knees tucked into his chest; that and the absence of shoes.

"yes..?"

"do you know Light-kun from somewhere?"

"who?"

The boy deadpanned, "the boy sitting in front of you… Yagami Light?"

"err, no. what makes you say that?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "you looked awfully happy after noticing him in this class…"

Her eyes narrowed _perceptive little fucker, aren't you. _She thought for a moment how to play this off without arising suspicion, for what? She had no fucking idea, yet the way this guy was questioning her made it seem like Yagami Light was into some major shit.

She smiled the sweetest smile her stomach could manage, "I just couldn't help but get excited after seeing that I get to sit behind such a cute boy!" she almost squealed before hearing the shinigami laugh, resisting the urge to punch it.

_God I'm sickening_ she thought_ this Yagami guy probably thinks I'm a fucking moron by now_

"hmm," the boy murmured, "I guess I was mistaken then… sorry for bothering you,"

The sweet smile was back, "oh it's no problem," *insert extra bright forced-smile, "what's your name?"

"Hideki Ryuga."

Now she was suspicious and annoyed,_ there's no way in hell that's his real name, why use such an obnoxious alias?_ She thought of her own, _it's not like it is with me, hell, I don't even have a real name just 'The Fearsome and Demonic Kyuubi no Kitsune,' I mean what's up with that?... okay no, focus on the situation at hand…_

She glared at the boy, forgetting her 'goody too shoes' persona in a fit of annoyance "there's no fucking way that's your real name."

_Hideki_'s eye's widened, clearly not expecting such profanities from the girl, "I beg your pardon?"

Light was also curious at this point (seeing as he'd been eavesdropping throughout their entire conversation) he knew L's alias was obvious but no one had ever questioned him.

Kyuubi glared at the boy, "I said 'there's no fucking way that's your real name.' I don't see where the problem lies in telling me your real name… or shit, at least have the decency to come up with a less obnoxious alias."

L's eyes were wide; frankly, he hadn't the slightest clue of how to handle the situation, the girl was just too blunt for him, "I-It's… Ell-Elliot… I'm originally from England and didn't want to seem too foreign and risk being bullied," he let out a pout, defeated. She may not have known it, but he had essentially just admitted he was the world's greatest detective to anyone listening.

The sweet smile returned once more, "See? Was that so hard?" _at least he put some thought into this lie, the bastard…_

L nodded frantically, wanting to end the conversation.

Class ended.

Light was walking to the door

"Yagami-san!"

He turned, noticing Kyuubi rushing toward him,_ what could she want?_ He thought.

He turned on his 'nice guy' look, "can I help you Ryuuzaki-san?" he found it a little ironic that her last name was the same as one of L's alias'; ironic and suspicious.

She smiled lightly, "I was just wondering if we could talk for a little bit…_alone."_

Light's smile faltered slightly, _ugh_ _I don't have time for this,_ "I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki-san, I really don't have much time right now with finals coming up…"

Her expression immediately darkened, eyes narrowing, with a sly fox-like grin, _I think you'll make time for me,_ "oh but Yagami _-kun_, it's really important you see… there seems to be this horrid _**bird**_ floating behind you, it's really quite annoying and I'd just love to discuss it a little bit."

Light's eyes widened _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ before he managed a smile, "oh, of course! Why don't' you come with me to my house… now?"

She smiled brightly, "that sounds great Yagami-kun!"

_Yes. This was going to be fan-fucking-tastic _she thought

**Nyaa**

**R&R :]**


	2. Almost

The walk to Light's home was almost silent

Almost

Approximately half way there if seemed to finally hit Ryuk just who this 'Ryuuzaki Kyuu' actually was, causing him to laugh very loudly. After Light glared at the obnoxious shinigami the laughter died down into a low but ever-present chuckle.

He almost thought he heard Kyuubi let out a snigger

Almost

The entered the house, thankfully no one was home. Once upstairs Light sat Kyuubi down before turning to glare at her. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted,

"scuse me Yagami-kun, but I really must ask _why_ you have that disturbing mess of a shinigami following you." Kyuubi stated in a sarcastic manner, earning a half-glare from Ryuk

Light was taken aback by the question_ what do you mean you don't know…_ "I think a better question here is, why can you see him without having touched his possessed notebook?"

"Why would I have to do that?" she turned to face Ryuk, "can humans not see shinigamis?"

Light deadpanned, "o-of course humans can't see shinigamis! Could you have asked a stupider question?"

"probably, I could've gone all 'what's a shinigami' or 'what notebook'" she mused, "you see Yagami-kun, I'm a lot more informed that you give me credit for."

"but why?"

"…what?"

"why are you so informed?" he pressed

she looked back at Ryuk, "did you not tell him or," she used her chakra to speed over to his side (across the room) before whispering in his ear, "did you just not recognize me?"

being uncomfortable with females, even more so with demonic females, Ryuk instantly floated away from the redhead, while Light just gawked at her sudden speed.

"wh-what are you?" Light managed to get out, while reaching for his notebook, just in case.

Kyuubi pouted, "Ryukie-chaan, why don't you explain to your human, that would make this a lot easier."

"e-er no, *hyuk hyuk* that's okay, *hyuk hyuk*…" the shinigami said,

"ugh, fine," she sighed, "but I was never really good with introductions," she turned to Light, "I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the ancient demon foxes," she glanced over at the notebook he was clutching, "that little toy won't work on me, not even this human container," with the word 'container' she nonchalantly slapped her ass, making Ryuk turn pink.

Light was utterly dumbfounded, "wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'm in prison." She stated.

"wh-what?"

"prison, have you heard of such a thing?"

"y-yes… but that doesn't explain anything! What do you want from me?"

"it explains everything Yagami-kun," she sighed once more, "I pissed off the shinigami king by destroying some measly town and he stuck me with the sentence of a human lifetime, hence why I'm in this utterly useless human body with most of my powers having been confiscated-"

"but just now…you were fast,"

"I was getting to that, they gave me a little power as compensation for a few years good behavior; finally, I don't actually want anything directly from you," she pointed at Ryuk," the only way to adjust my sentence is for a shinigami to formally alter my lifespan, so Ryukie-chan, why don't you tell me how you can shorten my lifespan, and I won't kill you after my powers return."

The shinigmai gulped, "the only way to legally alter your lifespan, without sending you to another host would be to give you the shinigami eye deal but-"

"do it." She said,

"that'll remove half your lifespan!" Light exclaimed,

she glared at him, "obviously-dipshit, I want out of this world as fast as possible without the risk of starting a new cycle, so… get at me with em eyes Ryukie."

"okay okay okay!" Much against Light's protest Ryuk floated over to Kyuubi and tapped her on the head, "there."

She opened her eyes, the usual maroon had newfound gold undertone, she smiled, "these are really nice, thanks Ryukie-chaan!" she turned to head out the door but then stopped short, turning back to face Light.

"you should be careful," she said

he raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"That weird kid behind me, the one lying about his name, he clearly suspects you of some major shit, it'd be a shame if you died before I got to wreak havoc on this pitiful world."

With that she skipped down the stairs before using her chakra-enhanced speed to run out of sight.

Light glared at Ryuk,

"what the hell were you thinking? I could've used her wishes as leverage!"

the shinigami shrugged, "sorry Light, aside from that fact that I'm not directly on your side… my part of the betting pool is for her to finish her sentence within the next 20 years, I was only helping myself…"

Light face palmed, hoping that his new demon classmate wouldn't harm Kira's cause

_As it is, I have to deal with that goddamned Misa… _ he thought.

**xXx**

L was hyperventilating, he had somehow lost track of Watari and gotten his pocky stolen when he became distracted by an announcement from the 'second Kira' stating that it would back off, _Light-kun has probably already made contact with this new Kira, now I just have to see who begins to hang around him… after I find Watari…and get some new pocky…with ice cream…and cake…damn…_

Lost in his thoughts, literally stopping in the center of a street, he didn't notice when Kyuubi skipped over to him; she was overjoyed by her newfound halved lifespan and found the shinigami eyes quite amusing.

She grinned, _L Lawliet… so you were almost telling the truth, you are British, I wonder what information about Yagami-kun I can get from you, you guys seem more interesting that most humans._

"Ellie-kun!" she exclaimed, earning a surprised look from the hunched over detective,

"Kyuu-chan?"

"hi!"

L looked her over questionably, _she ran off with Light-kun today… could she be connected to Kira?_

"what were you and Light-kun up to?"

"we played some video games over at his place, it was really _really_ fun, you should come hang with us sometime!"

"that's okay, Light-kun and I 'hang' enough already… say Kyuu-chan?"

she blinked a few times to enforce a 'clueless' look, "yes?"

"what do you think of Kira?"

"…who?"

_she doesn't know who Kira is? _"Kira… the mass murderer…"

_ooh! A mass murderer, this sounds like my kind of person… aww shit I bet it's Light and this dude is some type of detective, these humans really are interesting ahaha_

"Is he focused in Japan or something?" she said

"yes"

"sorry, I don't know anything about crime and that stuff, I've only just moved to Japan last week,"

"I see, I'll be on my way then-" L turned away from the redhead and began to walk off before he heard her call out,

"Why are you so interested? Does this Kira relate to Yagami-kun somehow?"

L stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face the smiling girl, _this girl is sharper than she lets on… I can't tell whether she knows anything of importance, perhaps she can help or…_

"Kyuu-chan, how would you like to be apart of a secret investigation unit?"

Kuubi smirked for a moment, _perfect, god humans are gullible; I guess I do owe Ryukie and his human something for these new orbs, let's see how much I can do in this limited form,_ letting the smirk fall away, she smiled brightly,

"Like spies and stuff? That'd be awesome!" she squealed

L let out an awkward smile, _that's right Kyuu-chan, I better keep you close as I'm sure you're hiding something_

**Heh…**

**R&R **

**:]**


	3. Approval

After several hours, L and Kyuubi found their way to the hotel that played host to the Kira Investigation Unit,

L was panting by the time they had gotten there, he glanced at the not even winded Kyuubi who was skipping behind him, _does she ever get tired?_ He thought

Once the doors to the investigation room opened, Matsuda immediately rushed to L's side,

"Ryuuzaki! We were so worried that Kira got you! Where have you been!" the young officer asked.

"I got lost," L said simply, stopping after a few steps to let Kyuubi step inside behind him (and catch his breath)

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, _Ryuuzaki? This guy's just full of shitty alias' isn't he; alright, dumb-innocent girl time… whoop-de-fucking-do_

The redhead crept in, "Elliot-kun..."

L face palmed _this is why I hate using various alias' makes life so annoying...,_ "Kyuu-chan, meet the Kira Investigation Task Force, please call me Ryuuzaki while we are here," he turned to the officers, "everyone, this is Ryuuzaki Kyuu, now this may get confusing since we have the same name so I suppose we can all call her Kyuu-chan."

The officers began speaking amongst themselves, most wondering why L would bring some girl into the task force, Matsuda was the first to speak up, as always,

"Kyuu-san? Uh… I-I'm Matsuda, it's nice to meet you!" he smiled, holding his hand out for her to shake, which she did, also smiling,

"Likewise, e-er to avoid confusion why don't you guys just call me Kitsune?" _ahaha the irony_

L turned to face her, "Kit-chan?"

"yeah," she said, "it's what my parents used to call me," _after they found out I was a million year old demon that is, and it was usually paired with some coarse language that they wouldn't have wanted lil old me to repeat, ah well... good times, _

After becoming acquainted with everyone, L began to explain what Kira had done so far, Kyuubi finding it hard to not chuckle every time someone called by 'Kitsune,' but still managing, they heard the door open.

"Are you guys here?" a familiar voice called,

Kyuubi grinned, it was just too good, she ran over to the door,

"Yagami-kuuuuuuuuuun!"

Light froze, _no way, just no way_, then he saw her, and behind her a smirking L, _that bastard, just play it cool_

Of course Ryuk laughed, to him this was fucking hilarious

Kyuubi was having a hard time keeping up her act with Ryuk now practically chanting, "Humans are interesting! Humans are fun!"

But she managed

"Lught-kun?" L walked over, "you remember Kyuu-chan, don't you? from class today?"

Light nodded

The detective continued, "while we're here, she's asked us to call her Kitsune."

Light's mouth dropped open; because while the task force members didn't see the hidden meaning in her 'name,' he did.

He saw it like a little happy waving flag

A flag featuring the middle finger,

"OH MY GAWD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE YAGAMI-KUN!" Kyuubi screeched, "THIS IS SO EXCITING!" hopping up and down she noted his facial expression, his façade was faltering ever so slightly.

That was all the confirmation she needed, Light Yagami was definitely Kira.

Knowing that her back was turned to everyone but Light, she allowed a sly smirk to cross her face as she leaned over and hugged the shocked murderer, whispering in his ear the most comforting words her demonic mind could conjure,

"they've got nothing, know nothing; as long as you don't fuck up that is; gotta say though, I love your work."

She kissed him on the check before adding

"you're definitely the most interesting human I've seen in a very long time, congratulations."

She took a few steps back, smiling brightly, tugging on L's shirt to get his attention (as he was dumbfounded in her excited display)

"Ryuuzaki-kun! Can we get some treats? I want some pocky!"

That got his attention

"of course Kit-chan, let us go."

They walked out.

xXx

Light Yagami was very happy,

Actually, happy wouldn't accurately describe his mood

He was fucking ecstatic.

He had just been complimented by a demon, a freaking demon

There really wasn't much higher you could get from that, in his mind he had essentially just been complimented by a god.

And we all know his opinion on gods.

Of course we also know how happiness is so utterly fleeting as just as L and Kyuubi left, a certain blonde haired model ran into the Kira investigations main office.

"LIGHT-KUN!"

His hand balled into a fist,

Misa Amane

That girl was literally going to be the death of him

**Teehee**

**R&R**

**I didn't feel like completely bringing in Misa this chapter, though she'll let shit hit the fan next time :]**


	4. Interest

Kyuubi found that she couldn't decide between L and Light in regards to which was the more interesting human. On the one hand, Light had a shinigami following him around, that's pretty interesting; yet L could manage interesting all on his own, that had to put him a little higher up in the young demon's mind.

_Hmm, perhaps I won't help Light kill him right away… _she thought,_ I almost want to see how the ordinary can deal with a death note,_

She let out a light chuckle as L explained his theories and methods, all of which were utterly ridiculous while still managing to make him right,

When they returned to the main investigation room, Kyuubi stopped at the door - allowing L to continue – only for the scene unfolding before her to sink in:

Her gaze initially followed the quirky detective as he trudged, hunched over as always, to Light with a tired "aah Light-kun, have you found anything new?"

But that wasn't what caught the fox's attention,

Light was turning blue, trying to squirm his way out of the surprisingly strong glomp-action being provided by a short blonde girl with infuriatingly ridiculous partial pig-tails, _Misa Amane_, the shinigami eyes spelled out for her,

But even that – albeit funny – scene was not what caught the fox's attention,

It was the lanky purple and white skeletal creature standing awkwardly behind the bubbly girl that was so utterly _interesting…_

Light of course knew of Kyuubi's ability to see shinigami's without touching their respective notebooks and was therefore mentally shitting bricks. His face barely maintained it's stoic expression amongst its respective mental battle as well as Misa tugging on his sleeve.

He had to act, and he had to do it now.

"Yagami-kuuun, whose your friend?" the ever-so-innocent Kyuubi asked.

_Ah fuck_

Looking at Misa's face, he knew it was all over there,

"LIGHT-KUN WHO'S THIS? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

Light was silent; there was really nothing he could do,

Kyuubi's eye twitched

Misa turned to her, "AND YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO HIDE IT? BRINGING HER OVER HERE – HOW SERIOUS IS THIS ANYWAY?"

The 'foxy' redhead was slightly taken aback, not expecting so much noise to come from such a small life form. Her natural instincts that had re-emerged with her memories were wailing in her mind, grimacing at the idea of such a lowly cretin addressing **the** Kyuubi no Kitsune in such an incredulous manner

_She should be honored that I haven't killed her yet, _she thought before managing as polite a statement that could tear itself free of the confines of her trachea

"I'm sorry," she stated, pausing as she noticed how the shinigami – Rem – was attempting to quell the temper of the fuming pipsqueak, "I believe you misunderstand Yagami-kun and I's relationshi-"

"MISA MISA UNDERSTANDS PERFECTLY! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL LIGHT-KUN," Kyuubi was really restraining herself at this point, but the second kira suspect would not relent "WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM, YOUCANTHAVEHIM!"

oh, Kyuubi was going to enjoy killing this one

All in good time,

She turned to Light for help, he just shook his head; she turned to L, offering her best 'I'll buy you a boatload of cake' look.

L smiled, "Amane-san, you really are misunderstanding the present situation, Kit-chan over here," he motioned toward the readhead, who nodded slightly, "is _my_ girlfriend-"

…

Several jaws dropped

Nevertheless, L continued

"-ergo she couldn't possibly have any romantic interest in Light-kun here," he ended with an innocent smile.

Misa instantly brightened – competition removed – "OHMIGAAWD, I'm SO HAPPY for you guys!"

Kyuubi's eye twitched ever so slightly, _good god! meh… I guess he could be considered cute, like a panda or something… except that I used to spend my days forcing panda's into utter capitulation – albeit a useless act on their part – through ripping their limbs partially off until to the point where only a few nerve ending, all of which responsible for the feeling of pain, were connected; only to then slowly peel off their ski-_

_You know… I might have gotten off track there_

_Ah well _

Misa seemed focused on the floor tiles for a moment, apparently listening to Rem give some sort of advice just out of earshot, the young fox demon suppressed the urge to laugh out loud, _Rem's_ _probably telling something about how I have no visible name and are therefore 'likely' immune to the Death Note's power_

_Psh, what do they know_

As it was, Kyuubi found herself a little shocked of how Rem didn't recognize her, the particular shinigami in question had quite a hefty bet riding on the prospect of 3-cycles. Serves her right being stuck with a moronic human.

With Light things weren't looking as lackadaisical, as his mind was churning with possible benefits for Kyuubi to be 'dating' L.

Considering L's intelligence that Light admitted was close to his own,

There were none.

Misa had apparently gotten an idea as she made a little hop, a look of unholy glee beamed off her face, "I JUST REALIZED! We can go on DOUBLE DATES now!"

Light grimaced, not wanting to go anywhere with his hyperactive 'girlfriend'

Kyuubi noticed his expression and caught on immediately. Smirking, she reached over to grab L's waist, pulling the suddenly surprised detective closer until their chests were touching, after which she leaned over, faster than the eye could see, to crash her lips into his.

A few people fainted

She pulled away after a few moments only to affectionately lean her head on his hunched over shoulder, finding his incorrigible atrocious posture quite comfortable. "I think that would be really nice," she glanced up at L's frozen expression, "don't you Ryu-kun?"

**Teehee**

**R&R**

**Sorry this update took so long, you know, school's a bitch and what not.**

**Sorry if Kyuubi's mental panda bit was gross but you have to realize she still is a bloodthirsty psychopathic demon…**

**:D**


	5. Tension

The walk to the café was tense

It just didn't look it

To an unsuspecting passerby the interactions between the four looked like that of two mutually acquainted couples that were going out for a relaxing cup of coffee, content in doting with their respective other's company.

But despite what it looked like to all those unsuspecting passerby's, Kyuubi knew better.

Call it a gift, call it thousands of years in observance, but the imprisoned demon always felt a certain aptitude in reading the emotions and tension levels of her peers.

Perhaps it was just more difficult to read demons than humans, making her current company seem trivial.

Who knows,

As it was, Light was silent, occasionally glaring at the young demon for causing him such misfortune but otherwise content with his own brooding.

Misa was talking. About what no one knew, except for maybe Rem who was really the only one to ever listen to the girl's babbling.

When Rem wasn't listening to Misa, she was bitching at Ryuk for god knows what, the latter's response being a continuous chuckle, it made the young demon wonder how he was able to breathe while chuckling, or if he even needed to breathe at all,

She really needed to stop letting her thoughts wander

Though, it was all vastly amusing to ponder,

L was silently staring straight ahead, occasionally glancing at Misa in an attempt to show feigned interest. A horribly failed attempt, mind you; had the person he was trying to fool been anyone but one Misa Amane, it was unlikely that he would've gotten away with such indifference.

Within his own thoughts, the detective's form was too tense and ended up making himself look lightly constipated.

Despite the queried awkwardness of her companions, Kyuubi was having the time of her life. Forget the amusement walking beside her for a moment, the shinigami eyes turned just walking down the street into such a curious experience, trying to guess the relations of people sprouting from their names, counting down the seconds of the blissfully unaware civilian populace,

It was all so exciting,

"Kit-chan,"

She whipped her head around at the sound of her 'name', "yes, Ryu-kun?"

L visibly twitched at the nickname, "we've arrived at the café"

"ah, thanks!" she grinned, walking into the café behind Light and Misa.

After sitting in a booth (with Light and Misa on one side and Kyuubi and L on the other), and making their orders, a comfortable silence overtook the group.

But as we all know, comfortable silences were simply made to be broken.

"So, Light-kun" L began, whilst playing with his tea spoon "given what we know about Kira, what do you think our next step should be?"

Kyuubi leaned back into her seat, avidly curious how the conversation would play out,

"with what we know?" Light asked rhetorically, "what do we know? that there are two Kira's, one of which is most likely a student-"

"an _affluent_ student" L interjected,

"y-yes, an affluent student," the Kira suspect continued, "with the vague information we have, I'm not sure what you expect to do…" his voice trailed off expectantly, "it's not like you can just shut down all of the schools in this part of Japan, hoping something different will happen?" he added sarcastically.

L dropped the spoon.

The detective looked up at Light, sleep deprived eyes bearing into his chocolate ones, "that's a good idea Light-kun," he reached into the pocket of his jeans mumbling thoughtfully, "I should contact Watari to get on this development immediately… before the government deems something of this magnitude unnecessary"

Light blanched, speechless for a moment as Misa latched on to his arm, "wow Light-kun, you're so smart! I can't believe you came up with such a great idea!"

"wait, Ryuuzaki-" Light tried to amend his 'suggestion' only to be met with a 'talk to the hand' from L, who was already speaking with Watari about a mass closing of Japanese high schools and colleges.

Floating above them, Ryuk's chuckles had morphed into full blown maniacal laughter,

In her seat, Kyuubi saw it fit to join the shinigami in his joviality, giggling at the ridiculousness of the scene,

The only ones unamused were Rem and Light, respectively,

And they never thought they'd have anything in common,

Ridiculous,

**LINE SPACING TECHNIQUE**

In a momentary lapse of judgement, Light thought that L could've been joking when he said he'd be able to shut down the majority of the city's education system.

But he was sorely mistaken.

The day was declared "Semi-national Pocky Appreciation Day," and free boxes of the sugared snacks were distributed throughout the day in apparent bouts of 'good will' from the manufacturers.

L was overjoyed, filling the room with free snacks.

Regarding Kira, nothing of notice occurred; making the initial purpose of the day a moot point.

Not that L would admit such a thing.

**DUN DUN dun**

**Holy shit, it has been quite a while since I've shown this story some love,**

**I apologize for those who've been waiting, hopefully this quelled your need for.. something,**

**If not, I'm sure you've all got more important things to be doing than reading fanfiction anyway ^_^**

**Oh yeah, I know I'm not following canon very well in the death note verse but… Kyuubi doesn't really fit into canon very well.**

**I'm also thinking that this story may just turn into general drabbles rather than some centralized storyline, I just can't think of anything that would make sense…**

**I do promise the next one will be longer, with more Kyuubi-induced action**


End file.
